Tome of Sovereign Judiciary
Our Sovereign Judiciary is a careful balance between two verdicts; that of the Holy Light of Creation, the divine verdict upon the soul; and that of the Council of Hierarchs, representing the temporal verdict upon the body. Belonging to both the Order and the Faith, we are held accountable to both. The following outlines the procedure of our Judiciary in sight of the Holy Light of Creation so that all may be aware of the process if they find themselves accused of wrongdoing. - His Eminence, High Inquisitor Orvyn Grelmont I. Accusatis When a crime is committed that goes against any laws of the Sovereign Order or the laws of the Holy Light, it is brought to light to the Council of Hierarchs of to an Exemplar who then shall inform the Council of the crime committed. The crime is known and the guilty party accused. Once an accusation is brought forth, the Judicial process begins. II. Denuntiatio Once a crime is committed, a formal declaration is made by the High Inquisitor and the Office of Inquiry. They announce the guilty party, the crimes accused of, and who has been offended. The offended party can include: * The Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle * Another order member * The Holy Light * Another follower of the Holy Light When the announcement is made, the Office of Inquiry calls anyone who might have any testimony regarding the accusation to come forward and state the truth in sight of the Holy Light. If required, the accused can be imprisoned by the Watchful Hand if they are deemed a flight risk, or a threat to either themselves of to another member during the Judicial process. III. Inquisitio The Office of Inquiry leads an investigation into the crime, taking testimony of any witnesses who present themselves. Those who testify during the Inquisitio can be asked to state their testimony before the Council of Hierarchs during the Sententia if called upon to do so, such is their duty to the Sovereign Order and the Holy Light. They also examine any scenes at which the crime was committed if there is one, gathering evidence to bring forth during the Judicium. Once sufficient evidence is discovered, the High Inquisitor or Judicator proceeds with the Judicium. IV. Judicium Once sufficient evidence has been gathered to bring a case forward against the accused, a trial is held behind closed doors. This trial is presided over by either the High Inquisitor and an Exemplar or the highest available member of the Inquisition of the Watchful Hand. Only these two and the accused are permitted in attendance. During this trial, the Judicator or above will weigh the evidence gathered during the Inquisitio, they will hear the accused in his defence and pass the judgement of the Light upon the soul of the accused, judging their soul either guilty or innocent in the eyes of the Holy Light. This sentence and judgement is purely spiritual and even if found innocent, the accused will proceed to the Sententia. After the judgement of the Judicator or High Inquisitor is made, appropriate recommendations are made to the Council of Hierarchs on what has been found during the trial, as well as sharing the verdict attained in the Judicium. The actions of the accused during his defense given in the Judicium can go as far as absolving the accused of crime. This spiritual trial acts as both a judgement and confession in which the accused can demonstrate supplication before the Light. V. Sententia The final step, the Sententia acts as the ultimate verdict of innocence or guilt in the eyes of the Order and Council. The Sententia is open to the Order for any to witness who wish to do so. The Council brings forth the judgement of the Judicium and also calls upon any witnesses who testified during the Inquisitio to make their testimony public to the gathering. The Council then decide the verdict and pass the sentence. After this, the accused is allowed one final statement to the Council and his peers. The final verdict rests with the Grand Master, the figurehead among the council.Category:Books Category:Sovereign Order